Chasing Cars
by hersheygal
Summary: Sequel to Winter Wonderland. The holidays are over but that doesn’t stop the Losties from having fun and being together. Full Explanation Inside. Multiple Ships focusing on Jate and PB&J. Chapter 13 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Charlie's CD

Chasing Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Wow. It's here. Finally. The sequel. I know it took me forever, and I'm sorry. I know I have some explaining to do. First, the title. I am horrible at titles, and finally I decided to use the title of one of my favorite songs, Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. Some of you might recognize the song because a lot of jaters consider it to be a great jate song and I think that too. But also I think the song really fits this fic, so I will be including a few lyrics from it in chapters that I think it applies to.

I am also horrible at summaries. In this fic I will have Jack go back to the island and be with the Others, but that will probably only take a few chapters or so and it won't be the main focus. It probably won't happen until the middle of the fic. This story will still have all the ships that were in Winter Wonderland, but jate will be the primary ship because as much as I try to stay away from Jack and Kate they always sneak up on me and I can't resist writing cute jate. lol! Ok so sorry for the long author's note. On to the story. This takes place about a week after New Year's Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie excitedly left the recording studio and got into his car. He couldn't believe that he really was releasing an album in the next month. He had worked so hard on it for the past two years and during that time Claire had been so supportive of him and he really wanted to make this count. His brother still lived in Australia, but he had talked to him and they were on good terms again.

He had recorded the album by himself. It was entitled Charlie Pace: Second Chances. He really believed in the title as the album focused mainly on his island problems and situations. The front cover was pretty nifty. It featured him on a beach, standing and leaning on a palm tree with a serious expression on his face.

He reached his house and walked in while holding the cd behind his back.

"Claire? I'm home."

"Charlie!" Claire smiled and appeared in the hallway. "Did you get it?"

"Yep! I got a copy for everyone!"

"That's great! Let me see it!"

Even though Charlie had written and sang some of the songs in front of Claire, he had never told her the titles or shown her the album art, so no one knew exactly of what was on the album.

"Close your eyes." Charlie grinned.

"Oh come on! I've been waiting forever for this!" Claire protested.

"No really."

Claire sighed and closed her eyes as Charlie brought the cd right in front of her face. "Ok. Open them."

"Oh Charlie! It's beautiful!" Claire squealed as she grabbed it.

"Beautiful? I was thinking more along the lines of exotic or mysterious."

"Ok fine. It's mysterious." Claire rolled her eyes as she examined the back cover. "Twelve tracks? Wow that's quite a lot."

"Do you like the titles?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Monster Ate The Pilot." Claire laughed. "You actually put that one in there!"

"What? You thought I was joking?"

Claire smiled and put her arm around Charlie's shoulders, but maintained a distance from him as she stroked his hair. "You want me to give you another haircut for old time's sake?"

"Sure." Charlie grinned broadly.

Claire put both her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder as she read more of the titles on the cd. One caught her eye. It was track four and it was called Imaginary Peanut Butter.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

A/N: All right so that was pretty short. Long chapter coming up!


	2. Jack Jr

Chapter 2-Jack Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

Charlie withdrew from Claire's long embrace. "You can have that cd."

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"I'm going to call Jack and tell him."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I haven't talked to them since New Years. They've been pretty busy with the baby."

"Well you and I had Aaron while we had Sara and we weren't busy enough to have a phone call. You know they're doing more than just taking care of that baby."

"What? You think they're making up for lost island time?"

"Well they sure didn't waste any time once they got together now did they?"

Claire shook her head.

Charlie walked to the phone and dialed Jack's house number. On the fifth ring Jack finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's me, Charlie."

"Hi Charlie."

"You sound distracted. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine.. I'm just… What's going on?"

"Are you sure you're ok Jack?" Charlie asked. It sounded like Jack was struggling with something.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

Charlie was taken aback. Jack sounded stressed, and he was starting to sound like the Jack he had known on the island.

"Well uh.. I got my cd's today, and wanted to give you yours."

"Oh that's great Charlie." Jack still sounded stressed and out of breath but his tone wasn't as sharp.

"Ok Jack what's going on?"

"Well.. uh.. I'm changing Nicole's diaper."

"Where's Kate?"

"She's sleeping and I was taking care of Nicole, but I realized she needed her diaper changed, and I've put it off long enough, and I don't want to wake up Kate. She's been working so hard with Nicole and she really needs to sleep."

"Well are you doing ok then?"

"No.. I haven't changed her diaper before."

Charlie tried not to laugh, but soon he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Now Jack sounded hurt.

"Ok look Jack, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just relax." Charlie hanged up the phone and headed for the garage.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Jack's changing Nicole's diaper for the first time, and he doesn't know what to do."

"Oh. Well where's Kate?"

"She's sleeping." Charlie shook his head as he grinned and headed out the door.

Charlie laughed the whole way to Jack's house and when he approached the door he had to give himself a minute to compose himself. He rang the doorbell and he heard Jack holler that it was open.

Charlie walked in and headed for the nursery, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Nicole was on the changing table and Jack looked exhausted. There were baby wipes all over the table.

"Here Jack let me show you how it's done." Charlie changed Nicole's diaper within minutes as Jack watched him, relieved that he hadn't been forced to go get Kate, but also extremely embarrassed.

Charlie finished up and turned to Jack. "You're a spinal surgeon, yet you can't change a diaper. That's so funny." Charlie laughed again as Jack glared at him, but soon Jack was laughing along with him.

"Ok here let me teach you how." Charlie offered and grabbed a nearby teddy bear. "You may want to put Nicole somewhere as this may take a while."

Jack picked up Nicole and Nicole giggled as he put her in the playpen.

Charlie put a diaper on the teddy bear. "Ok. Let's name the bear." Charlie and Jack sat on the floor as Charlie brought down a couple of diapers and the baby wipes with them.

"Name the bear?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me. It works." Charlie said.

Jack crossed his arms as he sat across from Charlie.

"Ok. It's name is Jack Jr." Charlie said finally.

"What?"

"Well since you are refusing to participate the teddy bear will be named after you." Charlie slowly went through each step as Jack skeptically watched him.

Charlie finished and handed the bear to Jack. "Okay now you change him."

Jack stared at Charlie for a minute, but he finally gave in and did it.

A few bears later Jack finally got the hang of it.

"There! You see? It's not that bad!" Charlie said.

Kate walked into the room and saw them on the floor with four bears laying around the room with diapers on them.

"What are you guys doing?" Kate asked as she walked over to the playpen and picked up Nicole.

"Kate, when did you get up?" Jack quickly stood up and Charlie did the same.

"Just now." Kate smiled and looked at Charlie. "Hi. When did you get here??" She hugged him with Nicole still on her other arm.

"Jack needed help changing Nicole's diaper. So I came to help and then I taught him how." Charlie said.

"Oh thank you." Kate said. "I was planning on making him do it sometime, but I never got around to it."

Jack looked down at the floor while grinning.

"You think you can manage helping me around here now?" Kate winked at Jack.

A/N: Coming up, a flashback to Jack and Kate's wedding!


	3. Jedding

Chapter 3-Jedding

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Ok time for the Jack and Kate wedding.

Jack was nervous and he had a right to be. Today was his and Kate's anniversary, and he had no idea of what to get her. He didn't even know if he should get her anything. He turned over on the bed and saw that Kate was still curled up and asleep. He wondered if she was going to even remember that it was their anniversary. She had been doing so much with Nicole, and of course she was exhausted from it. But he remembered, and he wanted to do something special.

He got out of bed and pulled a shirt on over his head. He softly walked out of the room and into the nursery where Nicole was sleeping, or where he thought she was sleeping. She was lying awake in her tiny crib. They had a big one and a little one. The little one had wheels so they could take it all over the house.

"Hey there." Jack smiled at her and her face broke out in a big grin as she cooed at him.

Jack carefully picked her up in his arms and went downstairs to find a bottle. She was doing very good. She woke up a lot during the night, but they took turns feeding her and taking care of her. Usually Jack got up earlier every morning than Kate and took care of Nicole until Kate woke up, which was usually a few hours later. Jack had to go back to work in a few days and he was dreading it. He had no idea of how Kate was going to manage on her own.

Jack grabbed a bottle in the fridge and warmed it up for Nicole. He took it out of the microwave and tested it on his wrist before he sat down and fed Nicole. As he watched Nicole he looked over on the shelf above the fireplace, where Jack and Kate's wedding picture was. He smiled as he remembered the day.

(Flashback)

"Do you think she'll run?" Jack nervously asked as he stood with Charlie, Sawyer, and Hurley, his groomsmen, in one of the rooms of the church. He guessed the room was meant for a Sunday school class as there were pictures of little kids everywhere, with crafts that were obviously made by little kids.

"She's not going to run!" Charlie reassured Jack.

"Dude she loves you." Hurley said.

Jack looked over at Sawyer then, because Sawyer was the only one that truly knew Kate other than Jack.

Sawyer just nodded at him.

Jack breathed again.

"So.. it's time to put the tux on!" Charlie said and he grabbed the shirt and handed it to Jack.

Jack slowly took it from Charlie and stared at it.

"What's the matter? You afraid to change in front of us? You sure weren't afraid to strip down last night in front of that hot girl at the bachelor party!" Sawyer said.

Jack whipped around. "What?!" He asked in astonishment. "I don't even remember that! I wasn't even drunk!"

"I'm just playing with you. Calm down Doc." Sawyer grinned.

Jack glared at Sawyer and then whipped off his shirt and put the other one on. Then he put the coat over his shirt.

"That wasn't funny." Hurley told Sawyer.

"Well I thought it was."

Hurley shook his head.

Soon Jack was completely dressed and he looked at himself in the mirror. It would be the second time that he was getting married, and he wanted it to be the last time. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kate, and he knew she felt the same.

"You ready? We gotta get out there. At this point Kate is probably already walking down the aisle!" Charlie said as they made their way out of the room.

Sawyer and Jack were the last to leave the room, and as they reached the doorway Sawyer stopped Jack.

"What?" Jack asked Sawyer warily, still trying to get over his other joke.

Sawyer had a serious expression on his face. "Now Jack, you know I love her. You know that. No one else knows that as well as you do. We both know how she makes us feel. I'm ok with you marrying her. You and her are good together. I don't know why you asked me to be one of your groomsmen or whatever you call it, but I- I appreciate it." Sawyer waited for Jack to say something.

Jack was completely caught by surprise. "Sawyer, I don't know what to say. It means a lot to hear that from you. You're a good guy Sawyer."

"Well I'm not a complete idiot." Sawyer grinned.

"How are you and Cassidy doing?"

"Well you're the first to know, but I want to ask her to marry me."

"Really?" Jack smiled. "That's great!"

"Hurry up you two!" Charlie called from the hallway.

"We'd better get going." Jack said as they started down the hallway.

Soon they took their places and Jack eagerly waited for Kate.

"How do you feel?" Charlie whispered to Jack.

"Like I'm going to throw up."

Charlie smiled. "That's good."

A/N: The next chapter will be Kate's perspective up until she comes down the aisle.


	4. Kate

Chapter 4-Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter is dedicated to **Blue Panda**! Just cause she's awesome and she downloaded Chasing Cars and loved it! hehe I would also like to thank **aragog. **Thank you for reviewing! I love it when Jack and Sawyer get along. :)

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Kate stood in front of the mirror as Claire, Sun, and Rose milled around her.

Claire hugged Kate. "Are you nervous?"

"Definitely." Kate nodded as she tried to breathe.

"He's the one Kate." Sun said and Kate smiled.

"He's the one." Kate whispered to herself.

The last time she had stood in front of a mirror like this, she had had no bridesmaids, as she had had no friends. Monica hadn't had friends. Kevin's mother had come in and given her a locket. The locket around her neck now had been from Jack. She fingered it nervously. Neither Jack nor Kate had parents to come to the wedding so Sawyer said he wanted to be the one to give away Kate. Kate thought it was appropriate, but Jack wasn't too thrilled with the idea. It had been an ongoing argument between the two. Jack wanted Bernard to bring Kate down the aisle, but Kate insisted that Sawyer should do it. Finally Jack had given in.

"It's time to put the dress on honey." Rose handed her the dress.

"Okay. I can do this." Kate told herself as she put the dress on. A few minutes later she was ready to leave.

"Let's go." Claire smiled comfortingly at Kate.

The other girls went in front as Kate followed them. They stood outside the door in order of the way they were going to go down the aisle. First to go was Clementine, the flower girl, and Aaron, the ring boy.

Kate looked around for Sawyer and wondered if he had even shown up. She knew that the bachelor party had been the night before at Sawyer's house and she figured there had been drinks there, but Jack had told her that he wasn't going to drink anything, but she knew that didn't mean that Sawyer didn't.

A minute later Sawyer appeared beside her and smiled at her.

"You look great Freckles."

"Where were you?"

"I was talking to your soon to be husband."

"How is he?"

"You'll see in a minute won't you?"

"I appreciate you doing this." Kate looked gratefully at him as he held out his arm for her to take. Clementine and Aaron had started down the aisle and the music started. Kate tried to calm herself.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do it." Sawyer kissed her on the cheek and Kate smiled.

Claire went first, then Sun and then finally Rose. Kate stood before the closed door with her heart beating out of her chest.

"You ready?" Sawyer asked her.

Kate nodded with a lump in her throat. She didn't know why but all of the sudden she just wanted to cry. She was about to marry the love of her life and everything seemed so perfect. She wished her parents could see her now. She wished Tom could see her now.

The doors opened and the music began to play and everyone stood up and looked at her. Jack's side was full of people he knew from work or people his parents knew. His parents were dead, but everyone loved Jack and wanted to come.

On Kate's side was everyone from the island. Kate hadn't had any friends for years before the crash. No one knew her. But the people from the island were what meant the most to her.

Kate smiled as she started down the aisle to start her new life.

A/N: The next chapter will have them exchanging vows.


	5. Mrs Jack Shephard

Chapter 5-Mrs. Jack Shephard

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm not sure of how accurate the procedure for the ceremony is, so if I get something wrong then I apologize.

Jack smiled as the doors opened and he almost forgot to breathe as Kate started down the aisle. She was so beautiful in the dress. Claire and Sun hadn't let Jack see the dress that Kate had picked out. They said that it would be better if he didn't see it, and now he had to agree.

Kate tried hard not to cry, but as she reached the front of the church and saw that Jack was crying she lost it as Sawyer gave her away.

Jack held out his hand and Kate took it as Sawyer took his place beside Hurley on the stage.

The officiator of the wedding began to talk and Kate tried to concentrate.

Jack and Kate had talked about writing their own vows, and Jack had been wary of the idea, but he had never told her why, but finally he had agreed to do it.

"Kate, my whole life I have been trying to fix everything. When things went bad, I blamed myself. I was at a low point when I met you. I had a wound on my back, and I asked you to fix me, and you did. Later on, you fixed my heart. When I married my first wife, she wanted us to write our own vows. So I agreed. But I never could figure out what to say. I never did think of what to say, and now I know why. You're the one for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

Kate took a shaky breath as she started her vows. "Jack, I've been through a lot in my life. I've had a lot of heartache, and a lot of regret. But I don't regret getting on that plane, and I don't regret meeting you. I just regret hurting you."

Jack looked down through his tears. They both knew what she meant, and so did Sawyer.

"I love you Jack Shephard. I've ran from everything my whole life, but you stopped me, you taught me that I don't have to run, and I know that I will never run again."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Shephard." The officiator announced and the people clapped.

They kissed then, and Jack could hardly contain himself. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He finally felt complete, and he knew that things were going to change from then on.

For a moment Kate forgot about all the people around her as she leaned into Jack's embrace as they kissed.

Finally Sawyer coughed loudly and they broke apart as everyone applauded as Jack and Kate made their way down the aisle.

Jack and Kate broke through the doors laughing.

Jack scooped her up in his arms. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Jack Shephard?"

"Amazing."

(End Flashback)

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Jack smiled. A lot had changed since their wedding, but one thing had stayed the same and that was his love for Kate.

He glanced down at Nicole again, this beautiful bundle of joy that had made her way into his life. He had been through so much in his life, and he could honestly say that he had never been happier.

"Jack?"

Jack glanced up. "What are you doing up so early? It's only nine!"

"Shut up." Kate grinned and leaned over to kiss him from behind the chair.

She straightened up and headed for the kitchen and Jack couldn't help but stare at her. She was already getting her perfect form back. He noticed that she hadn't mentioned anything about their anniversary, and Jack wondered if he had to be the one to mention it.

"What's for breakfast?" Jack called to her.

"Pancakes."

"Chocolate Chip?"

Kate appeared in the living room again and put her hands on her hips. "Now Jack, you know you don't look that way because you pig out all the time. I make you eat well."

"So I deserve chocolate chip pancakes!"

Kate sighed. "Fine. But you'd better go jog afterwards."

"Fine." Jack grumbled, though he really did enjoy jogging, and especially loved it when Kate went with him.

"When do you think you could jog with me?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Kate pretended to be offended.

"No. I just miss your company when I jog."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but we can't both leave the baby."

Jack nodded. "Maybe Claire could watch her for a day."

"Maybe." Kate smiled and went to make the pancakes.

Jack sighed. This anniversary thing was harder than he thought.

A/N: Ahh the Jate banter. lol!


	6. Hush Little Baby

Chapter 6-Hush Little Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long. I had a block on this story. It seems like my stories just keep getting fluffier and fluffier. Oh well. Fluff is always good. lol!

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

"Claire I'm serious. He hasn't said a word about it." Kate whispered into the phone as she made the pancakes.

"Don't worry about it!" Claire told her as she made breakfast for Aaron and Sara. "I'm sure he has something special planned for tonight."

"Well if he does do you think you could babysit?" Kate asked, checking to make sure Jack wasn't coming in the kitchen.

"Of course. You and Jack have fun. Just drop by. We'll be home all night."

"Thanks Claire. You really think that he remembers?"

"Kate he loves you more than anything. Of course he does."

"I don't know.. with the baby and everything maybe he just forgot."

"You didn't forget."

"True.. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later." Kate hanged up as Jack walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. He looked adorable with his eyes still sleepy.

"Where's Nicole?"

Jack shrugged. "She fell asleep again."

Kate smiled.

"I put her in her crib." Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "How's the pancakes coming?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed it.

Kate laughed and wriggled out of his embrace as she swatted him with the spatula. "Stop! I'm cooking. They're almost done. How hungry could you be?"

Jack grinned and shrugged. "I don't know."

They became quiet and Jack turned to the sink so he could load the dishwasher.

"Do you know what today is?" Jack asked.

Kate set the spatula down. "What"

"Our anniversary." Jack said slowly.

Kate grinned. "You did remember!"

Jack turned around. "You didn't think I did?"

"No."

"How could I forget? That was the best day of my life."

"Mine too."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Kate took the pancakes out of the pan and placed them in two plates. "I've never had a one year anniversary before." Kate smiled jokingly at Jack and he smiled back.

She noticed that Jack was acting quieter than usual and Kate realized that he had had a one year anniversary with Sarah.

"Hey?" Kate put her hand on Jack's arm. "Are you okay?"

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He gave her a smile and they looked at each other for a minute.

Jack cleared his throat. "So are those pancakes ready?"

"Yes." Kate grabbed the two plates and Jack poured them milk.

They sat down on the couch and ate in silence for a couple minutes.

"They're delicious." Jack looked at Kate as he took another bite.

"Well you should try mine." Kate cut a piece and he bit it off her fork.

"Mmm oh yeah. You should try mine too." Jack took a piece with his hand and stuffed it in Kate's mouth.

Kate put her hand under her mouth to stop some of the crumbs as she laughed. "That was so romantic Jack."

"Yep that's me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should stay home today."

"Really? And do what?" Jack took another bite of Kate's pancakes.

"Just be together. Watch some movies." Kate playfully glared at Jack as she moved her plate away from him.

"Movies? Well then we're going to watch a action movie and not one of those sappy romance movies you like."

"I was thinking horror." Kate grinned

"Right."

"We could also play some games."

"Like what?"

"Slapjack."

"Oh no you don't." Jack moved away while looking at her cautiously.

The baby began to cry and Kate sighed. "Or we could watch Nicole all day." She set her plate down and began to walk to the nursery.

Jack stood up and set his plate down. "No let me."

"She probably wants me."

Jack stopped her and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Mmmm chocolate." They said at the same time and they laughed.

"Really let me." Jack walked into the nursery and Kate smiled as she watched him.

She took their plates and rinsed them in the sink and then she went into the nursery.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Kate leaned up against the door as she watched Jack walk around the room with Nicole.

Jack looked up at Kate and smiled at her.

"It's so unreal." Kate walked over to him and she stroked Nicole's cheek.

Jack met Kate's eyes. "I know."

"Are you sure you're okay Jack?"

Jack hesitated. "Yeah. I'm just worried for nothing."

"Worried about what?"

"You and me."

"What do you mean?'

Jack shrugged as he tried to downplay his feelings. "I don't know."

"Jack tell me." Kate squeezed Jack's arm.

Jack put Nicole back in her crib as he talked. "Well I guess I'm just afraid that we're not going to have a second anniversary."

"Why do you think that?"

They walked out into the hallway. "I just don't want to mess it up."

"You're not going to mess anything up. If one of us were to mess it up it would be me." Kate reached for Jack's hands as they stood in the hallway. "Are you concerned about us fighting? Of course we're going to fight. But nothing will ever stop me from loving you and I know you feel the same. We promised to stay together forever, and we will. Fifty years from now we're going to be sitting on our front porch enjoying each other's company, and I'll still be making you chocolate chip pancakes."

Jack smiled.

"There we go." Kate squeezed Jack's hands.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Jack searched Kate's face questioningly.

Kate's heart broke. Jack was acting so vulnerable.

"Jack! Look at you! You were just holding Nicole and singing to her! Charlie taught you how to change a diaper! You're already a great dad."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." Kate reached up to kiss him. It was only a few weeks ago with Kate had been the one to have doubts and Jack had been the one to reassure her. She was glad to be able to return the favor.

"Okay. Thanks Kate." Jack looked down, as if embarrassed to be feeling the way he was.

"I want you to talk to me Jack. If something's bothering you, you have to tell me."

"Well right now there's this girl that's kind of bothering me." Jack grinned.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?"

Jack let go of Kate's hands and quickly tickled her sides. Kate's laugh was melodic and Jack's heart began beating faster.

Kate ran down the stairs and into the living room and Jack followed her. He grabbed her from behind and she quickly turned as she squeaked.

"Not fair!" Kate gasped. "You didn't warn me!"

"If I had warned you then it wouldn't have been fun!" Jack tickled her stomach and soon Kate attacked back.

"Hey!" Jack yelped as Kate threw her arms around him in an attempt to push him to the ground. She let go and dashed back up the stairs again and into their bedroom. She felt like a teenager but she didn't care. She stood on the one side of the bed and Jack stood on the other side.

"You can't get me now!" Kate said breathlessly.

"Oh yes I can." Jack quickly made it to the other side and tickled her again which sent her into a fit of giggles.

Jack pushed her onto the bed and they fell on it.

"Stop!" Kate shoved Jack off of her and she moved away, trying to catch her breath.

Jack rolled away and they laid on their backs on the bed with their feet on the ground.

After a few minutes Kate looked at Jack again and they started laughing.

"Happy Anniversary Kate." Jack turned on his side, propping his head up with his elbow.

Kate smiled and rolled towards him. "Happy Anniversary."

Their lips met, and Kate couldn't have asked for a better present.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_


	7. Kindergarten

Chapter 7-Kindergarten

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I didn't mean to do that to you. I've had a terrible block, and I've decided to mix things up a little. There's gonna be a time jump. A five year time jump to be exact. I hope you like it. There will be some flashbacks in here too so that you guys can get a feel of stuff that happened.

"Nicole! It's time to wake up!" Kate stood at the foot of the stairs, with her hand on her stomach.

"Jack!" Kate turned and ran right into Jack. "Hey. Could you get your daughter up?"

"It's her big day huh?"

"Yep."

"How are you?"

Kate shook her head. "The morning sickness is horrible today."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look before glancing up the stairs where Nicole was standing with her teddy bear in her arms. "I don't wanna go to school daddy."

"Why not pumpkin?" Jack put a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder before walking up the stairs. He sat down on the top stair and Nicole buried her head in Jack's shoulder. Jack stroked the young girl's long brown hair.

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. You're gonna make lots of friends and when you get home this afternoon mommy's gonna be right there."

"Can't you come with me?"

"Now you know daddy has to work today."

"You always have to work."

"Well aren't you a smart one." Jack pulled her away from him and looked into her green eyes. They looked just like Kate's. "Now Daddy wants you to get your clothes that mommy picked out for you all right?"

"Will Tia be there?"

Jack smiled. Nicole had become great friends with Sun and Jin's youngest daughter.

"Yes Tia will be there and so will Sara."

"Auntie Claire?" Nicole said hopefully.

"Yes Claire will be there with Sara."

"Yay." Nicole started to go to her bedroom but then Jack called her.

"What?"

"Come give daddy a kiss okay."

Nicole giggled and ran back to Jack, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ow. Daddy! You said you were going to get the whiskers off!"

"Sorry hun. I've been busy."

Nicole went into her bedroom, and Jack glanced down the stairs where Kate was smiling at him.

"And how's our boy doing?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs, placing a hand on Kate's stomach.

"He's kicking."

"You think he'll be a soccer boy?"

"No he'll be a football boy like his father." Kate said with a grin.

Suddenly they heard a bark, and then the golden retriever appeared from around the corner.

"Come here boy!" Jack said, and the dog quickly scampered over to Jack.

Jack bent down and pet the dog. "You're a good boy."

"You have to feed him Jack."

"Right." Jack stood up and called the dog. "Come on Sawyer."

Kate shook her head as the dog ran after Jack. She remembered when they had told Sawyer that they had named the dog after him.

(Flashback)

_It had been two years ago when they had gotten the dog. They had brought it home, and Sawyer and Cassidy had come over that night with Clemetine who was nine at the time, because she wanted to see him._

"_Hey there boy!" Clementine laughed as the puppy eagerly licked Clementine's face. _

_Jack stood with Kate behind the couch while Cassidy and Nicole, who was three, sat on the ground. Sawyer stood next to Kate as he watched them._

"_Doggie!" Nicole giggled as the puppy bounded over to her. Suddenly the puppy bit Nicole's hand, and she burst into tears. _

_Kate quickly went to her and picked her up. "It's okay honey." She brought her back over with Jack and Jack took her hand. "Daddy will kiss it better." _

"_The puppy didn't mean to do that honey. You're going to have to be careful with him okay sweetie?" Kate said as Nicole cried in her shoulder. Kate rubbed her back and finally Nicole stopped crying. _

"_Do you want to get down again and play with the dog?"_

_Nicole thought for a second then she nodded. _

_Kate set her down and she wobbled over to the dog. "Bad doggie!" Nicole said. _

_Everyone else laughed as the dog barked at Nicole. "Bad doggie!" Nicole walked back over to Kate with a determined look on her face, and Kate picked her up._

"_I can sure see you in her Freckles." Sawyer commented._

_Jack grinned and Kate looked at her little girl. She was so proud of her. _

"_So have you picked out a name yet?" Sawyer asked._

"_Jack's going to pick it. He's taking forever though."_

"_No I know what I'm going to name him." _

"_What?" Sawyer asked._

_Jack walked over to the puppy and picked him up. Jack rubbed the dog's head and the dog panted. "Good dog Sawyer."_

"_What?" Sawyer asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah you heard me."_

_Sawyer shook his head. "I'm going to name a rat after you Jack." _

_And sure enough, a week later Sawyer got a hamster and named it Jack. _

(End Flashback)

A/N: So was that good? Should I continue? I don't even know if anyone is still reading this. lol!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all_

Kate walked up the stairs and checked on Nicole. "Are you ready hun?"

"Yep. Can I take my teddy with me?" Nicole held her teddy close to her.

"Of course." Kate held out her hand and Nicole took it. They walked down the stairs and Kate yelled for Jack. "Jack it's time to go."

Jack appeared from the kitchen and they got into their minivan.

"Mommy?" Nicole asked from the backseat.

"What?" Kate sat in the passenger seat, fingering her locket that Jack had given her five years ago.

"Can you stay with me?" Nicole asked.

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes. She had already known that she was going to cry. It was so hard to see her little girl go to kindergarten for the first time.

Jack glanced at Kate and then looked back at Nicole through the mirror. "Now you know that mommy can't stay with you. But Tia and Sara will be with you."

Kate looked at Jack and Jack placed a hand on her hand that was resting on her knee.

They got to the kindergarten and Kate slowly unbuckled Nicole from her carseat, not wanting her to get out. She picked her up and they walked into the kindergarten.

"Hello Dr. Shephard. Mrs. Shephard." The lady at the front desk greeted them.

Kate looked at the woman. She looked to be in her fifties, and she seemed to be a nice lady.

"If you could just sign her in here, Sir." The lady pushed a pen and pad towards Jack.

"Hello. So you guys have a front desk?" Jack said, trying to stall. He didn't realize how hard it would be to see Nicole go to kindergarten.

"Sir, don't worry about Nicole. We will take good care of her." The lady said with a smile.

"Oh please call me Jack."

"Jack, and you can call me Karen."

"Are you the teacher?" Kate asked.

"No sweetie I'm not. Stacy is. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes we would." Jack said.

Karen led them outside, where fifteen kids were playing together on a playground. "This is where they will take their breaks."

Jack noticed Tia and Sara amongst the kids, and they ran towards Jack. "Uncle Jack!" they hugged him and Jack hugged them back.

Tia looked like a miniature Sun, and Sara had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Nicole come play!" Sara said.

Kate reluctantly put Nicole down and bent down beside her. "Are you okay sweetie?"'

"Yes mommy."

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay. Mommy loves you."

"Why mommy cry?"

Kate smiled and tweaked Nicole's nose. "Mommy is just so proud of her little girl."

Nicole seemed satisfied with the answer and she turned to play with her friends but ran into Jack.

Jack also bent down and Nicole immediately put her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy. I'll be ok."

"Daddy loves you too baby." Jack kissed her cheek

"I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too pumpkin. Now go play with your friends." Jack set her down and gave her a little push.

"The first day is always the hardest." Karen said understandingly.

Kate absently nodded and Jack seemed dazed.

"Would you still like to meet Stacy?" Karen asked.

"Um, I have to get to work.." Jack trailed off.

"And I have to get home." Kate said.

"Okay well you can meet her tomorrow." Karen said.

"It was nice to meet you." Jack shook Karen's hand, and then Jack and Kate walked out to the parking lot.

Jack put his arm around Kate, and Kate sighed. "I didn't know that it would be this hard."

"Me either."

They stood next to the car and Jack put his arms around Kate as she closed her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I know." Jack kissed Kate's head and Kate looked up at him. "After everything we've been though, this has been the hardest."

"I know." Jack sighed.

"Can you say anything else?" Kate pulled away from Jack.

Jack took a deep breath. "No. I've got to get to work." Jack and Kate got into the car, and Kate looked in the backseat. "Jack! Stop!"

Jack hit the brakes. "What?"

"Nicole forgot her lunch." Kate jumped out of the car and into the backseat and grabbed Nicole's Barbie lunchbox.

She dashed into the school and into the backyard where a young blonde lady stopped her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I forgot to give my daughter her lunch."

The lady stood in front of her and glanced down at Kate's stomach. "You must be Mrs. Shephard."

"Yes."

"I'm Miss. Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you."

Stacy took the lunchbox from Kate. "I'll give her the lunchbox." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Can't I just give it to her?"

"She's busy right now."

Kate stared at the lady and then at the playground where Nicole was playing with Tia, Sara, and a boy with blonde hair. "Okay."

'We'll take good care of Nicole." Stacy said.

Kate nodded and slowly walked back out to the car. She got in and Jack started the car. "So?"

"I hate her teacher." Kate said.

Jack looked at her and saw that she was glaring at the car in front of them and he laughed.

"It's okay Kate."

"She wouldn't let me see Nicole."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't leave then."

"Yeah I would."

Jack dropped Kate off at their house and then he went to work.

"How was kindergarten?" Cathy the receptionist, asked him with a smile.

Jack just shook his head and went into his office.

He sat down on his chair and his eyes fell upon a picture sitting on his desk. All three of them were in it, before Kate was pregnant again.

His little girl wasn't so little anymore, and that scared him.


	9. Goodnight

Chapter 9- Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This was a lot of fun to write.

That night Jack sat in his living room watching tv while Kate was getting Nicole ready for bed. Sawyer sat next to the chair, panting happily as Jack pet him.

"Okay honey, go tell Daddy good night." Kate pushed Nicole into the living room and she walked over to Jack's chair.

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh you are huh?" Jack lifted her up onto his lap. She leaned against him as he put his arm around her. "So kindergarten was good?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Yep. I met a new friend! His name is Ethan!"

"Ethan?" Jack frowned.

'I kind of like him!" Nicole smiled.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened.

"You look silly. And you still didn't take the whiskers off!" Nicole said in a voice that sounded a lot like Kate.

"You're right. I didn't. I promise I'll do it tonight."

"Will you come tuck me in?" Nicole asked him.

"Of course I will baby." Jack picked her up and walked into the hallway where Kate was standing.

"She wants me to tuck her in."

Kate smiled. "All right." She gave Nicole a kiss on her cheek while she rubbed her back. "Goodnight Nicole."

"Goodnight mommy."

Jack took her into her room and put her on her bed. She got under the covers and Jack tucked her in. Jack kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. He started to walk out of the room but then Nicole called him back.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jack turned to make his way out the door before Nicole called him again.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

'Will you tell me a story?"

Jack smiled and pulled a chair away from her little table set. He sat on it and sat beside the bed. "What story do you want to hear?" Having been on the island, there were lots of stories that Jack had told Nicole, and of course he left out the bad and scary parts.

"I wanna hear how you and mommy met!"

"Again? I've told you that so many times." Jack pretended to be annoyed.

"Please!"

"All right." Jack fumbled with her sheets as he thought of how he met Kate.

"One day, a long long time ago, Jack got on a airplane, and so did your mommy. Now we didn't know each other, and we didn't know that we were going to get to know each other."

"Right." Nicole said, and Jack smiled.

"Your Uncle Charlie and Aunt Claire were on the plane, and Uncle Jin and Aunt Sun." Jack continued.

"Don't forget Aaron was on the plane too!" Nicole reminded him.

"That's right. Aaron was in Aunt Claire's tummy."

"Like my brother is in mommy now."

"How do you know the baby is a boy?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

Jack smiled." Do you want a brother?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes. Now get back to the story."

"And Jack was sitting across from your Grandma Rose. Now Rose was a little afraid so I told her not to be. "

"And she told you Grandpa Bernard was in the bathroom." Nicole smiled, having already memorized the story.

"That's right. Suddenly, the plane started shaking, and Jack went to sleep, and then when he woke up, he was laying in the jungle."

"How could you have fallen asleep at such a scary time?" Nicole asked.

Jack smiled. "I guess your daddy was so scared that he fell asleep."

Nicole thought for a second. "You're funny."

"Jack ran out to the beach, and saw huge parts of the airplane everywhere and there were a lot of people there too.

"Like Uncle Sawyer."  
"Right. So then Jack got up and went to help people. After a while Jack realized that his back really hurt, and so he grabbed a sewing kit and headed into the jungle."

Kate walked in then and smiled at them. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Nicole a story." Jack turned to looked at her.

"What story?"

"How you and daddy met."

"You've heard that so many times!" Kate said. "You have school tomorrow. You need to go to bed."

"Please let daddy finish his story!" Nicole begged.

"It will go faster if you help me." Jack said, both of their eyes bearing the same pleading look.

"All right." Kate gave in and knelt down beside Jack. "Where were you?"

"I have a idea!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My teacher had us act out a story today. You two should act it out and I'll tell the story."

Jack looked at Kate and she smiled. "Okay."

Kate walked out of the room and Jack stood up, waiting for Nicole.

"So Jack went into the jungle and took off his shirt." Nicole waited.

"I'm not taking my shirt off Nicole. I'm tired. And I'd be cold."

"But then the story won't go right!"

"We also don't have the sewing kit remember?" Jack reminded her.

"Fine. So Jack took off his shirt and sat down. He pulled out his sewing kit and tried to reach his ouchie, but couldn't."

Jack sat down and smiled at how innocent Nicole was.

"Then, Jack looked up and saw the most prettyful girl ever." Nicole copied Jack's words from the week before.

"Prettyful?" Kate walked in the doorway. "Jack that's not a word. What are you teaching her?"

"Sorry."

"Kate was rubbing her wrists." Nicole waited but Kate didn't do it. "Kate was rubbing her wrists." Nicole said slower and firmer.

"Sorry!" Kate laughed and started to rub her wrists as she looked down at Jack who was smiling at her.

"Then Jack asked her if she had ever sewn anything, and Kate said that she had sewn the drapes in her apartment."

"How do you remember this so well?" Kate asked Jack, but she secretly remembered it all as well.

Jack shrugged.

"Jack was happy that Kate had sewn the drapes in her apartment, so Kate came closer and Jack gave her a drink so she could wash her hands. Then Jack used it on his ouchie. It really hurt. Kate saw this and was sad. She wanted to make Jack feel better."

Jack looked at Kate. "You've told her this story too?"

Kate smiled and blushed. She was standing right in front of him now and waiting for Nicole to tell her the next part.

"Then Kate asked Jack what color thread he wanted. Jack wanted black."

"Standard black." Both of them said at the same time.

Nicole squinted at them. "I'm the one telling the story here. So then Kate started to sew Jack up."

Kate got behind Jack and pretended to sew up his wound.

"And then Kate said that she thought she was going to get sick. And then Kate said that she didn't understand why Jack wasn't scared like everyone else. So then Jack told her that fear was funny, and then he taught her how to count to five, because Kate didn't know how."

Kate smiled and Jack looked at her.

"But Nicole knows how to count to five." Jack grinned.

"Yep! One.. Two." Jack and Kate joined in. "Three… Four.. Five."

"Okay Nicole. Time for bed." Kate said.

"No wait! The story isn't over. And then Kate decided that she really liked Jack and that she wanted to stay with him because she knew that she could trust him, and Jack really liked Kate because she was different from anyone he had ever seen before. The end."

Kate leaned in and kissed Jack and Nicole covered her eyes. "Ew!"

Jack and Kate laughed as they broke apart. They stood up and both kissed Nicole goodnight.

They walked out into the hallway and started for the living room but then Kate stopped Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The bedroom, now." Kate ran into their bedroom, and Jack looked back at her, confused. When he finally got it, he raced into the bedroom as well.


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10-Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

"Mommy?"

Kate rolled out of Jack's arms and opened her eyes. Nicole was shaking Kate's arm.

"What's wrong baby?"

Nicole had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she seemed frightened.

"Bad dream mommy."

"Oh honey. It's okay." Kate sat up sleepily and picked up Nicole. Nicole snuggled in her mom's embrace, and Kate enveloped her in a hug.

"What happened in the dream?"

"There was a black monster."

"A black monster?"

"And the monster was trying to get you and daddy."

"No I will not get your mangos." Jack murmured in his sleep.

Kate and Nicole looked at him, and Jack's arms began to move about, in search of Kate's warm body.

Kate put a hand on Jack's arm, and shook him awake. "Jack!"

"What?" Jack mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Nicole had a bad dream."

"Oh." Jack turned and looked at Nicole, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

Kate turned the lamp on next to the bed, and Jack quickly covered his eyes as he moaned.

"Jack stop." Kate rolled her eyes and Jack sat up.

"Come here." Jack sleepily opened his arms, and Nicole eagerly went to him, desperately wanting to feel safe, knowing that her daddy could give her that.

Kate crossed her arms, rubbing them.

"What was your dream about?"

"There was a monster. He was black. I think he was kind of.. smokey."

"Smokey?" Jack looked at Kate.

"And he was trying to get you and mommy. He got you and then he got me." Nicole began to cry into Jack's shoulder again.

Jack stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "The monster won't get you. I promise. It was just a dream."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm daddy. Daddy won't let anything hurt you."

Nicole slowly lifted her head and looked into Jack's brown eyes. " You promise?"

Jack smiled and kissed Nicole's forehead. "I promise."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go back to bed now?"

Nicole thought for a second, and then she nodded.

"Okay. Mommy's gonna take you to bed then."

Kate stood up and lifted Nicole into her arms and walked out of the room with her. "Goodnight Daddy." Jack heard Nicole say from the hallway.

"Goodnight." Jack called back.

Jack shook his head and smiled, reaching over to turn off the lamp. He sunk back into the sheets and sighed.

A couple minutes later Kate came into the room and climbed into bed. She lifted the covers and turned onto her side, watching Jack as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Kate slid over to Jack and picked up his hand to put it around her as she turned around and leaned against him.

"I'm proud of you, you know. "

"Yeah the food is great." Jack murmured.

Kate laughed, remembering the first time she and Jack had shared a bed.

(Flashback)

It was their honeymoon, and they had had a romantic night together before they both finally fallen asleep.

During the night, Kate had woken up and had just laid there admiring Jack. She had never thought that she would have ever been this happy in her life. She was a little scared, but she knew that she could get through anything if he was with her.

But then Jack woke up, or so Kate thought.

"The stupid facet isn't working." Jack mumbled.

"What?" Kate smiled. "What did you say?"

Jack didn't say anything, with his back turned the other way. Kate put a hand on his back and slowly peeked over at his face. He was still sleeping.

Kate laid down again and rolled onto her side. She was a little uncomfortable still with the whole thing and it was going to take a while to get used to it.

A few minutes later Kate felt Jack slap her across the face with his arm.

"Ow!" Kate sat up and turned on the light. The noise woke Jack up and he sat up to find Kate holding her face with her hand.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Jack asked.

"You hit me!"

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."Jack laughed nervously. "Well… I should have told you. I'm known for talking in my sleep.. and apparently for hitting now too."

"Well that explains it. You never thought that it was necessary to tell me?"

Jack paused before he answered. "No.. Should I have?"

"What if I slept with my eyes open? Would that have freaked you out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Listen.. I'm sorry. If you want us to get separate beds or something.." Jack suggested reluctantly.

"No way. We're together and we're going to stay that way." Kate said firmly, turning off the light and pulled the covers over her.

"Well if I bother you just wake me up."

"And I was afraid you were going to snore all night."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry. You make up for that."

"I don't snore!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah.. you do."

Kate sighed. "Well I guess we're even then."

(End Flashback)

Over the years, Jack got better with the talking, and Kate got better with the snoring, but Jack still talked in his sleep now and then but she loved it. Once she had had an entire conversation with him about who had the better shoes. She had won.


	11. Pool Party

Chapter 11-Pool Party  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to have some major angst just to let you know.

Claire put the soda into bags as she yelled at Charlie. "Charlie get the kids in the car. We're going to be late."

"I'm getting them!" Charlie yelled back. Sara began crying and Claire sighed. She walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting with Sara, trying to get her shoes on, while Aaron was playing with his trains.

"Aaron don't you think you could help your father?" Claire asked, exasperated.

"Why do I always have to help him?"

"Because he doesn't seem to ever know what he is doing."

"I know what I'm doing." Charlie said, pretending to be hurt.

"Then why is Sara crying?" Claire bent down beside the blonde girl and put her shoes on for her. "There you go honey." Claire kissed her forehead and Sara immediately stopped crying.

"I never know how you do that." Charlie commented.

Claire stood up and patted Charlie's shoulder. "You'll learn someday. Get the kids in the car." She bent down and kissed him as Aaron protested.

"Ew!" Aaron covered his eyes and Claire laughed.

"Soon you and Jada will be doing the same thing." Charlie grinned.

Aaron wrinkled his nose at the thought of kissing Sun and Jin's daughter. Jada was close in age with Aaron, who was seven, and they were good friends.

"Now get in the car!" Claire insisted, grabbing her purse and the sodas.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Jack and Kate's house, and Claire knocked on the door.

"It's open!" They heard Kate call.

"Go inside." Claire told the kids, opening the door.

"I don't think anyone else is here yet." Charlie said.

"Go find your cousin." Claire told the kids. She handed the sodas to Charlie, who put them in the refrigerator. Claire walked into the living room, where Kate was sitting on the couch, facing the window that gave her a view of the backyard.

"Oh is the hot poolman here? I didn't see his truck outside!" Claire rushed to the couch to see, and Kate turned to hug her.

"Hey!" Kate smiled.

Claire hugged her back and turned to the window. Every Wednesday the pool man would come to clean the pool, and Claire would make sure she was there when he came. It was their ritual to watch him.

Claire's face immediately fell as she looked at the pool. "That's not the pool man. That's Jack."

Kate smiled as she also turned to the pool. Jack was attempting to net the pool with a large pole and failing terribly.

"Jack fired the pool man. Said he didn't like the way I looked at him."

"But Jack was always at work when.."

"I know." Kate interrupted. "Last week the guy had to come to fix a problem and I guess Jack said that I was staring at him with a dreamy look on my face."

Claire grinned. "Jack was jealous?"

"Yep."

"So what are you doing staring at him now?"

"I'm just waiting for him to fall in."

Claire laughed as they continued to watch him. "What did you tell Jack when he fired the pool man?"

"I told him that he has always been my sexy pool man, but at least the other one could actually clean it."

"Sexy.." Claire raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't think he's good looking?"

"Jack's my brother, Kate."

"Okay, but before you knew that, you didn't find him the least bit attractive?"

"I was thinking more about Charlie, and besides, everyone knew that you had dibs on Jack."

"They did not!"

"Yeah we did. Ask everyone when they come. Where is everyone anyways?"

"I don't know."

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Kate called for Nicole. "Hey Nicole, you want to open the door?"

Nicole appeared with Aaron and Sara, and another little boy around Nicole's age.  
"Introduce me to your friend Nicole. Aaron can answer the door." Claire said.

Aaron rolled his eyes and went to the door while Nicole and the blonde boy with blue eyes came over to Claire.

"Hi Aunt Claire!" Nicole smiled and hugged her. "This is my friend Ethan, from kindergarten."

"Hi Ethan. It's nice to meet you."

Clementine came into the room and Nicole smiled. "Clementine!" they hugged and Nicole introduced her to Clementine, and then the kids all went in the play room. Even though Clementine was the oldest out of all the kids, she still got alone with everyone else.

Claire stood up to greet Sawyer and Cassidy who walked into the room.

"Hey there sunshine." Sawyer drawled and gave her a friendly hug.

Sawyer turned to Kate as she stood up. "So did the Doc have to work late or what?"

"No he's outside if you want to talk to him." Kate told him with a grin.

"Where should I put the burgers?" Sawyer lifted a bag in his hand.

Charlie appeared from the kitchen. "I'll take it, thank you."

Sawyer went outside, and Claire, Cassidy, and Kate immediately went to the window to watch while Claire explained to Cassidy that Jack fired the pool man.

"Hey Jack." Sawyer walked onto the concrete and took his shoes off.

"Hey."

"So you trying to clean the pool?"

"I fired the pool man because Kate was looking at him a little too much, but now I'm starting to regret it." Jack sighed as he continued to move the pole around the pool.

Sawyer nodded. "Well you're doin' all right. You want me to try?"

"No. I was the one that fired him, so now I have to suffer."

"You ought to know that your beautiful wife, your little sis, and my sweet thing are all watchin' you right now."

"Really?" Jack frowned, stopping for a second, trying to fight the urge to look in the window.

Sawyer took off his shirt, and Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought I would help you out a little." Sawyer dived into the pool, and Jack stared at him in surprise.

When Sawyer reached the surface, Jack called out to him. "I didn't know you knew how to dive."

Sawyer grinned. "Just another one of my secrets Jack."

A couple minutes later everyone else arrived. Sun and Jin came with their kids, and Hurley came as well.

The women went to get the kids in their swimsuit while the guys fired up the grill for the burgers.

The kids jumped into the pool and Hurley stood by the pool, acting like a lifeguard.

"Hey Nicole!" Ethan called to Nicole from the deep end. "Come over here."

"Daddy doesn't want me over there unless he's watching me."

"But the big guy is watching."

"Uncle Hurley doesn't swim well." Nicole said.

"Come on Nicole!" Ethan begged her.

Nicole looked for her mom, and saw that the other women were talking about her pregnancy. Kate was ready to go into labor at any second now, and Jack was always prepared.

Nicole looked for her dad and couldn't find them, so she slowly went over to the deep end.

"Grab my hand!" Ethan said with a smile, and Nicole took his hand. "See? It isn't so bad!"

They spent a few minutes swimming together, before Ethan thought of a game. "I have an idea. Why don't we see who can stay underwater the longest?"

Nicole grinned. She always was up for a competition. "Okay!"

"Okay one, two, three." Ethan counted and then they both took a deep breath, diving under the water.

Thirty seconds later, Ethan came up. He needed oxygen badly. He took in a couple breaths before he realized that Nicole still wasn't up. "Nicole?" Ethan called for her and couldn't find her. "Nicole?"

"Nicole!!" Ethan screamed, realizing that she had never come up.

A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger for ya. Sorry about that. :)


	12. Panic

Chapter 12: Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

"Nicole!" Ethan screamed again. "Help!"

Sawyer turned and noticed Ethan thrashing about in the deep end. "I'm goin to go check on Hurley." Sawyer grinned at Jack, who was grilling the burgers.

"Yeah okay." Jack nodded absently. Charlie was talking to him about yet another album he was working on.

Sawyer ambled over to the pool, and walked over to Ethan. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's Nicole!"

"Where's Nicole?"

"Down there!"

Sawyer looked at Ethan and then at the pool. He dived in and searched for Nicole. He found her limp body and brought her to the surface. "Jack!"

Sawyer climbed out of the pool and immediately started performing CPR on Nicole.

Hurley gasped as he realized what had happened.

"Get Jack!" Sawyer yelled at him.

Kate turned as she heard the commotion. Sawyer was bending over someone, and Hurley was running over to the grill, calling Jack's name.

Kate and Claire made their way over there as Jack ran over, quickly pushing Sawyer away.

"How long was she in there?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out!" Jack barked at him, and Sawyer immediately stood up and went to find Ethan.

Kate realized that Nicole was the one that Jack was working on.

"Ethan. What, what were you guys doing?"

Ethan had gotten out of the pool and was now blankly staring at Nicole from a chair a few yards away.

"We.. we were just playing."

"What?"

"It was a breathing contest." Ethan looked up at Sawyer tearfully. "I.. I didn't mean to.."

Sawyer shook his head, and turned around. Everyone was gathered around Nicole and Jack. "Guys give him some space." Sawyer walked over there and everyone backed away.

Sawyer looked at Kate, who was standing, paralyzed. It was like the whole world had stopped. All she could do was stare as her young daughter lay helplessly.

Kate felt someone put their arm around her, and she looked up as Sawyer squeezed her shoulder. "She'll be okay. Nicole will be all right."

Kate nodded.

"Come on Nicole!" Jack pleaded with her. Jack turned to no one in particular. "Call 911!"

Everyone stared at him, shocked, as Kate burst into tears. If Jack needed them to call 911, then something was seriously wrong.

Jin ran into the house and called, while Sawyer tried to comfort a hysterical Kate.

Kate bent down next to Jack and took Nicole's hand. "Come on baby. You can make it. Just breathe!"

Jin came back and told Sun that the ambulance was coming as quickly as it could.

"This can't happen to them. They can't loose another child." Claire said to Charlie as he put his arm around her. They all couldn't imagine all the pain that Jack and Kate had been through. They didn't deserve this.

Suddenly, Nicole came to life, coughing and spitting up water. "Nicole!" Jack held her upper half up as she continued to cough. "Just breathe. You're okay."

Jack and Kate put their arms around their daughter as they cried uncontrollably.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Jack asked her.

Nicole nodded as she gasped for air.

Ethan pushed the crowd back and Kate stood up as Ethan pushed her away. "I'm so sorry Nicole! I'm so sorry!" Ethan grabbed her hand.

Nicole gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay Ethan. It wasn't your fault."

Jack sighed in relief when he was sure that Nicole hadn't suffered any brain damage.

"Is she all right?"

Jack looked up to see Brian, someone he knew from the hospital. "Yeah. Sorry about calling you. I wasn't getting a response from her."

Brian bent down and checked Nicole out. "She's okay."

Jack picked Nicole up and she snuggled against him, completely worn out by the experience.

"Well then I'm going to leave. See you at work Jack." Brian nodded and left.

Nicole reached her hand out to her mother, and Kate took it, kissing her forehead gently.

"You scared us Nicole. What did we tell you about the deep end?" Kate reprimanded.

"Kate, I think she's learned her lesson." Jack told Kate.

"Right." Kate nodded. Suddenly, Kate gasped.

"What?"

"I think her water broke." Sawyer's eyes widened.

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter there. I'll try to make the next one longer. And I'm not going to go into Kate's labor and stuff as much as I did for Nicole, but there will be a flashback explaining how they lost their second child. I already have a name picked out, but if you want you can give me some suggestions and I might use it. :)


	13. Never The Same

Chapter 13: Never The Same

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Beware, this chapter is kind of sad.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

"Okay, Kate, calm down." Jack said, putting Nicole down.

"I am calm Jack!" Kate remained standing, leaning on Jack's shoulder with her hand.

"Sawyer, go see if Brian is still outside." Jack told him.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Sawyer ran to find Brian, who was about to get in the ambulance.

"Hey Brian!" Sawyer called to the tall man.

Brian stepped out of the ambulance and walked towards Sawyer. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kate, she's- Her water broke."

"Okay. Let's get her in the ambulance. She'll get there quicker." Brian followed Sawyer back into the backyard.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Kate.

Kate smiled at him. Brian had been a good friend of Jack's for a long time. "Yeah, aside from the whole pregnant thing."

"Okay, do you think you can walk out to the front yard and get into the ambulance?"

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Nicole asked Jack in her small voice.

Jack put his arms around Nicole and bent down beside her. "Of course mommy's gonna be okay. Why wouldn't you think that?"

"Because she got really sick last time. Will the baby be okay?"

"Yes honey. Nothing is gonna happen this time. Your mother will be fine." Jack stood again and walked over to Claire.

"Could you watch Nicole for us?" Jack asked Claire.

"Of course." Claire hugged Nicole as Nicole put her arms around Claire's waist. "The kids will love to have her over. Just make sure you call us and let us know how she is okay?"

Jack hugged his sister tightly and Claire patted Jack's back. "Kate will be okay."

"I know."

"Now get going! Kate's already out the door. We'll take care of things here." Claire gave Jack a slight push towards the back door.

Jack went in and grabbed Kate's suitcase that had been packed for a long time. He ran out the front door to find Sawyer and Brian helping Kate into the ambulance.

"Hey Jack, will you and Sawyer sit with her in the back while I drive?" Brian asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack and Sawyer climbed in the ambulance and Jack was at her side instantly.

Sawyer took the suitcase from Jack, completely unnoticed by Jack and Kate.

"How are you?" Jack took Kate's hand, noticing that she was crying. "Does it hurt?"

Kate shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong?"

Kate swallowed hard. "I'm scared Jack." She whispered softly.

"I know. I'm scared too. But nothing's gonna happen this time."

"You don't know that!" Kate said sharply.

"No Kate, you're right. I don't. But you gotta trust me. You're going to have the best doctor in town, and I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"Promise you'll stay the whole time?" Kate asked anxiously.

"I won't let anything take me away from you." Jack promised. He hadn't been with her at first when she had been in labor the second time, and he knew that she had never forgiven him for that.

Kate put her head on Jack's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Jack gently wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

(Flashback)

_Jack ran through the hospital, trying to find the room Kate was in. He had just dropped off Nicole, who had just turned three a couple months ago. Kate had been out with Claire, Cassidy, and Sun when her water had broke. _

_Jack found the room and ran inside, where Kate was in labor. _

'_Okay Kate, we need you to push again." Brian encouraged her. _

"_Brian?" Jack asked in surprise._

_Brian looked at Jack for only a second. "Dave is sick today."_

_Jack shook his head but then Kate distracted him._

"_Jack!" Kate screamed in pain. _

_Jack went to her side and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. "Where were you?"_

"_I had to take Nicole-"_

"_WHERE WERE YOU?!" Kate screamed in his ear._

"_I'm sorry Kate. I'm here now. It's going to be okay." _

_Kate stared at him hard for a second, sweat and tears dripping off her face. Her hair was a mess, and she looked tired, but to Jack, she was still beautiful. _

_Kate released Jack's shirt and Jack took her hand in his, holding it tight._

"_Okay Kate, you gotta push again." Brian said._

"_No!"_

"_Kate, you know you have to."_

_Kate closed her eyes and pushed again. Jack grimaced as Kate's hold on his hand became tighter. _

_Kate fell against the pillow, screaming in anguish._

"_You're almost there Kate. Just once more."_

_Kate pushed again and then fell against the pillow, breathing hard._

_Jack sighed in relief when Kate showed no signs of passing out like she had with Nicole. _

"_Jack, how's the baby?" Kate murmured._

"_She's out. You have a girl." Brian said joyously._

_Jack grinned and looked at Kate. "Did you hear that? We have a daughter!" _

_Kate briefly opened her eyes and smiled at Jack. "A girl." Kate sighed and closed her eyes again, only to open the again. "Jack, why isn't she crying?"_

_Jack turned and realized that Brian and all the nurses in the room were surrounding the tiny baby._

"_No." Jack said softly. "No." He said louder. _

"_Jack?" Kate tightened her grip on Jack's hand. "She's okay right? Tell me she's okay!"_

_Kate could tell by the look on Jack's face that something was wrong._

_Jack let go of Kate's hand and went over to Brian, who was pumping the little baby's stomach._

"_Jack!" Kate yelled, crying again._

"_Brian, what's, what's going on?"_

_Brian didn't say anything and continued to work._

"_Brian! Talk to me. Please!" Jack pleaded with him. _

_Brian looked up at the clock and then back at Jack, taking his gloves off. "I'm sorry." He said regretfully._

_Jack's eyes widened, _

_Brian put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We did everything we could."_

_Jack felt everything slipping from him. Nothing felt real. He thought that he could faintly hear Kate yelling for him, but it didn't register. Nothing did. _

"_What..what happened?" Jack whispered, staring at the lifeless body of his daughter. _

"_We think she didn't get enough oxygen during the labor. We're not sure though. Sometimes, this happens. It's horrible, and no one should go through it, but.." Brian trailed off, he could tell that Jack wasn't listening. _

_Jack closed his eyes tightly, tears escaping. _

"_Jack." Jack heard Brian say his name, and he opened his eyes._

"_Kate, you need to talk to her."_

_All of the sudden, Jack realized that Kate had been yelling loudly for him, and the nurses were desperately trying to calm her._

"_Kate if you move right now you will hurt yourself." A nurse that was trying to keep her down told her._

"_No! I need Jack!" Kate sobbed. "Jack!" _

_Jack quickly went to her. Brian and the nurses left the room as Jack got on the bed with her. _

"_Jack, tell me she's okay." Kate said. She had heard Brian, but she refused to believe it until Jack told her. _

"_Kate," Jack stopped and put his arms around her. She clung tightly to him, sobbing. "Jack, please. Tell me."_

"_Kate, she didn't-" Jack choked up and Kate pushed him back so she could look at him. _

"_No." Kate whispered. "No!" Kate started sobbing hysterically. _

_Jack pulled her back to him, holding onto her tight. They spent a few minutes clinging onto each other before they calmed down. _

"_It's, it's okay." Jack whispered with his eyes closed, softly rubbing Kate's back. "It will be all right."_

_But he knew that it wasn't all right. They would never be the same._

A/N: Kate has the baby in the next chapter, and I promise that it will be lighter.


End file.
